doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP31: Mt. Chaos (Community Chest)
MAP31: Mt. Chaos is the secret map of Community Chest. It was designed by Simon "VolteFace" Broadhead, and appears to be inspired by Doom E3M6: Mt. Erebus. This level contains a secret exit leading to MAP32: The Citadel. Completing this level through the normal exit takes the player to MAP16: Methods of Fear. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP31 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Essentials :Normal exit: Press on the metal wall, grab the megasphere, and open the door. Go through the hallway, and into the teleporter. Open the northeast door, and enter the southern, wooden building. Shoot the satyr's face, and press the switch in the northwest to create a step to the south. Go up the step, along the walkway, and out of the northern opening. Go around to the eastern side of the building, and flip the switch to lower the barrier blocking the door to your south. Open the door, grab the red key, and enter the northern building through the red door. Walk up the rocky staircase, and run to the L-shaped building to the northwest. Open the door at its southern side, and press the switch inside. Go to the stone building in the east, and navigate the stone pillars up to the blue key. Head back out, run to the far northwest of the map, and open the blue door. Go up the stairs, and run up to the yellow key, which will warp to the ground east of you. Grab it, drop back to the lower ground, and wait for the barrier in front of the yellow door to lower, which takes roughly two minutes. Once it finishes, open the door, and step into the teleporter. :Secret exit: Press on the metal wall, grab the megasphere, and open the door. Go through the hallway, and into the teleporter. Open the northeast door, and enter the southern, wooden building. Shoot the satyr's face, and press the switch in the northwest to create a step to the south. Go up the step, along the walkway, and out of the northern opening. Go around to the eastern side of the building, and flip the switch to lower the barrier blocking the door to your south. Open the door, grab the red key, and enter the northern building through the red door. Press on the western side of the pillar southeast of the room, and grab the rocket launcher sitting on it. Walk up the rocky staircase, and run to the L-shaped building to the northwest. Open the door at its southern side, and press the switch inside. Go to the stone building in the east, and navigate the stone pillars up to the blue key. Head back out, go to the far northwest of the map, and open the blue door. Go up the stairs, and run up to the yellow key, which will warp to the ground east of you. Grab it, drop back to the lower ground, and wait for the barrier in front of the yellow door to lower, which takes roughly two minutes. Once it finishes, open the door, and fire some rockets over the teleporter, and through the wall behind it. You will kill an unseen Commander Keen. Following this, a wall will open nearby to reveal a hidden room with a second teleporter. Step into the teleporter. Secrets # On the east side of the green, marble structure in the southeast is a switch. (sector 123) Flip it to summon a soul sphere east of the southern building. # The pillar you find the rocket launcher on counts as a secret. (sector 243) # The room with the secret exit counts as a secret. (sector 241) Bugs It is impossible to reach the secret exit in no monsters mode, as it requires the presence of a Commander Keen for it to be accessed. Areas / screenshots Image:CommunityChest-map31-start.png|The one-way start Image:CommunityChest-map31-e3m6.png|Looks like E3M6 Image:CommunityChest-map31-end.png|View from the end Speedrunning Current records The records for the map on the Doomed Speed Demos Archive are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * Community Chest demos at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive Mt. Chaos (Community Chest) Category:Simon Broadhead levels Category:Secret levels